I'am Bad part 2
by kpop.forevermania
Summary: " tentu…, dan jenis racun ini tidak berbau. Sehingga jika dicampur dengan minuman, maka minuman itu tidak akan berbau dan yang meminumnya tidak akan sadar kalau minuman yang ia minum adalah minuman beracun" FF WonKyuHae


" I'am Bad " part. 2

sebelumnya

" aku mohon padamu, karena hanya kamu yang dapat membantuku" sahutku padanya.

" geuraeyo…..chamkanman"sahutnya, lalu iapun membuka lemari pendingin yang tersimpan banyak sekali ramuan yang ia buat. Ntah ramuan apa itu. lalu iapun menghampiriku dan memberikanku sebotol kecil cairan yang tidak berwarna.

" apa ini?" tanyaku padanya

selanjutnya

Choi siwon pov

"cairan ini adalah… arsenic. Ini sejenis racun yang dapat membunuh secara perlahan-lahan" akupun memperhatikan racun yang ku pegang ini.

" bagaimana cara pemakaiannya?"

" kamu hanya mencampurkan setetes racun ini pada minuman yang akan ia minum" katanya padaku

" apakah ini akan berhasil?" tanyaku meyakinkannya

" tentu…, dan jenis racun ini tidak berbau. Sehingga jika dicampur dengan minuman, maka minuman itu tidak akan berbau dan yang meminumnya tidak akan sadar kalau minuman yang ia minum adalah minuman beracun"

"gumawo…, kamu memang sahabat terbaikku." Ujarku kepadanya

"apa kamu yakin akan melakukan kejahatan ini?" tanya hangeng kepadaku

"jika aku tidak melenyapkannya dari dunia ini, maka harta kekayaan appaku akan jatuh ketangannya, karena ia adalah anak kandungnya" sahutku kepada hangeng

"maksudmu…kamu ingin melenyapkan dongsaengmu cho kyuhyun?" tanyanya lagi kepadaku

"nde…aku sangat membencinya, ia hanya mencari perhatian kedua orang tuaku saja" sahutku dingin

"tapi…bukankah wajar, karena ia anak kandung kedua orang tuamu" sahut hangeng

"sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membahasnya" sahutku ketus kepadanya, hangeng hanya diam saja.

" kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, gumawo atas bantuannya" ujarku pada hangeng dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya pelan.

"chonmaneyo…'sahutnya, akupun kemudian keluar dari laboratorium miliknya, denga perasaan senang, akupun memasukkan botol kecil berisi cairan arsenic, untuk misi kejahatanku.

"cho kyuhyun…tunggu aksiku…..aku akan membuatmu mati perlahan-lahan" batinku, aku masuk kedalam mobilku. Hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan untukku. Akupun kembali ke perusahaan appa untuk mengurus file-file saham. Saat ini aku melakukan semua tugasku diperusahaan ini dengan penuh semangat.

Cho kyuhyun pov

Ntah kenapa hari ini aku tidak fokus pada pelajaran yang teukie songsaengnim ajarkan. Aku hanya mencoret-coret bukuku saja. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya apa salahku sampai siwon hyung begitu membenciku. Sejak aku kecil hingga aku dewasa, siwon hyung tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa kasih sayagnya padaku. apakah aku hanya menjadi penghalangnya saja, hingga siwon hyung selalu dingin kepadaku. Aku terus memikirkan sikap siwon hyung padaku, hingga aku tidak sadar bahwa ada sebuah spidol yang melayang kekepalaku.

PLETAKKKKKKKK…..

"awh…."keluhku meringis kesakitan karena lemparan spidol itu.

" hyaa….cho kyuhyun….dari tadi saya memanggilmu tapi kamu hanya asik melamun saja, sekarang kamu maju kedepan dan kerjakan soal logaritma ini" perintah teukie songsaengnim kepadaku.

"yee…songsaengnim" sahutku, dengan rasa malu akibat lamunanku tadi, akupun melangkahkan kakiku menuju kedepan. Akupun kemudian mengerjakan soal logaritma ini dengan perasaan sedih. Karena soal logaritma ini mengingatkanku pada sikap siwon hyung yang ketus dan dingin padaku.

~flashback~

"hyung….ajarin aku mengerjakan soal logaritma ini" aku berlari kearah siwon hyung yang sedang asik bermain game di laptopnya, aku menunjukkan pekerjaan rumahku kepada siwon hyung, namun dengan ketusnya siwon hyung berkata…

"kerjakan sendiri tugasmu, hyung sedang sibuk" sahut siwon hyung

"tapi aku tidak mengerti hyung…."siwon hyung tidak menghiraukanku

"ayolah hyung…bantu aku, kalau tidak aku besok pasti di hukum songsaengnimku" ujarku kepada siwon hyung, aku berusaha membujuk siwon hyung, aku mengguncang-guncangkan lengannya, namun siwon hyung malah mendorongku dengan kuat hingga akupun terduduk dilantai, siwon hyung malah memarahiku.

" apa kamu tidak lihat hyung sedang sibuk….pergi kamu dari kamar hyung dan kerjakan sendiri pekerjaan rumahmu, jangan ganggu hyung lagi" bentaknya kepadaku, siwon hyungpun keluar dari kamarnya dan menginjak bukuku. Aku hanya bisa menangis. saat itu appa dan eomma sedang tugas di luar negeri.

~flashback end~

Aku meneteskan air mata saat mengingat soal logaritma ini. setelah aku selesai mengerjakannya, akupun kembali ketempat dudukku, dan hanya menundukkan kepalaku saja. Aku tidak berani mendongakkan kepalaku, karena aku tidak ingin sahabatku donghae mengetahui bahwa aku menangis. akupun kemudian menyeka air mataku dan hanya bisa menghela nafasku saja.

Lee donghae pov

Aku adalah lee donghae, aku bisa dikatakan sahabat terdekat yang kyuhyun miliki. Aku sangat mengerti kyuhyun, aku sangat memahami dirinya. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dariku. Bahkan jika ia sedang bersedihpun aku juga tahu. Setelah kyuhyun kembali keposisi duduknya semula, aku menatapnya. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya, aku melihat ia menyeka air matanya, dan ia menghela nafasnya. Apakah kyuhyun mengingat kejadian menyakitkan sewaktu SMA kelas 1 dulu. saat ada tugas dari sekolah tentang soal logaritma, kyuhyun tidak mengerjakannya. Padahal yang aku tahu, kyuhyun adalah siswa teladan disekolah. Tapi saat itu ia benar-benar tidak mengerjakan tugasnya, saat aku bertanya kepadanya. Ia hanya mengatakan …."aku sedang malas mengerjakan tugas sekolah", awalnya aku merasa dia hanya bosan saja dengan tugas yang bejibun dari sekolah. namun aku mengetahuinya, ketika kyuhyun mengajakku untuk minum soju. Aku melarangnya saat itu, namun ia mengatakan…."aku ingin melepaskan bebanku….aku ingin meringankan beban berat di hatiku saat ini" saat itu aku tahu, bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya. Kyuhyun saat itu banyak sekali minum soju, ia mengatakan semua isi hatinya saat itu…

"kenapa siwon hyung membenciku?...apa salahku padanya hah…." Ia sudah mulai mabuk, ia masih saja terus meminum sojunya, aku berusaha agar ia tidak meneguk souju lagi, namun ia menepis tanganku.

"kyuhyun~ah…kamu sudah mabuk" ujarku kepadanya saat itu

"jangan melarangku minum…..apa kamu tahu lee donghae, soju ini dapat menghilangkan kesedihanku saat ini" ujarnya sambil tertawa, aku melihat air mata mengalir disudut matanya. Aku benar-benar sedih karenanya.

"kyuhyun~ah….sebenarnya kamu kenapa?" tanyaku kepadanya

"hyung….apa hyung tahu aku sangat menyayangimu hyung….apakah hyung tidak bisa sedikit saja menyayangiku" ujarnya kepadaku, aku tahu ia sudah mabuk berat sehingga ia mengira diriku adalah siwon hyung.

" kyu…" ujarku kepadanya

" hyung…sebenarnya aku salah apa hyung?, kenapa hyung selalu dingin kepadaku?, apakah aku salah ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk membantuku mengerjakan soal logaritma itu?, tapi kenapa hyung malah mendorongku dan menginjak bukuku, dan hyung malah menyuruhku untuk mengerjakannya sendiri?" aku menangis saat mendengar perkataannya, aku merasakan betapa sakitnya hati kyuhyun diperlakukan seperti itu oleh hyungnya.

"apakah hyung tahu…aku hanya ingin hyung memperhatikanku. Apakah hyung tahu, bahwa aku selalu iri pada teman-teman satu sekolahku yang begitu akrab dengan hyung-hyung mereka. apakah hyung tahu?, aku sangat ingin hyung memelukku, merangkulku, mengacak-acak rambutku, mengajakku memancing bersama, mengajakku bermain game bersama, menghabiskan waktu seperti laayaknya kakak beradik . tapi apa hyung…hyung sama sekali tidak pernah melakukan itu semua kepadaku" ia menangis, aku membiarkan sahabatku ini meluapkan perasaannya.

" hyung…" iapun kemudian tidak sadarkan diri karena mabuk. Awalnya aku ingin menghubungi siwon hyung, namun aku mengurungkan niatku. Karena yang aku tahu, siwon hyung pasti tidak peduli pada kyuhyun. Hingga akupun mengajaknya kerumahku. Sejak kejadian itu aku mengetahui bahwa kyuhyun sangat menderita. Kyuhyun selalu berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakit hatinya dari siwon hyung bahkan dari kedua orang tuanya. Kedua orang tuanya hingga saat ini tidak mengetahui sikap yang ditunjukkannya pada kyuhyun. Saat ini aku hanya menatap nanar kearah sahabatku itu. saat jam kuliah usai, akupun langsung menghampirinya.

"kyuhyun~ah….maukah kamu menemaniku hari ini?" ajakku kepadanya

" odie?" tanyanya

"pokoknya ikut saja lah" ujarku kepadanya

"arasso…."sahutnya

TBC

Jangan lupa tunggu lanjutannya ya…..q harap kalian suka ya., jangan lupa juga coment + like dari kalian, Okay ^^


End file.
